shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Jun Shiomi
Jun Shiomi (汐見 潤 Shiomi Jun) is a former 74th Tōtsuki Generation student and a former member of the Polar Star Dormitory. Currently, she is a lecturer of the Shiomi Seminar in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, specializing in spice research. Appearance Shiomi is the youngest lecturer in the academy, but is actually older than she physically appears. Despite the fact that she in her 30's, she is shorter than both Sōma and Megumi and has a noticeably youthful face, causing both Soma and Megumi to mistake her as a middle school student of the academy. Jun normally has her hair tied in a high ponytail and wears square glasses. When she was introduced she wore a T-shirt with the word pattern Spice written on it and wore track shorts. When she entered her lecturer mentality, she wore a long, fitting lab coat over her casual clothes, though the tail of the coat slightly dragged on the ground. While she attended Tōtsuki, she wore a standard Tōtsuki uniform and her ponytail was noticeably shorter than it is currently. She also wore circular glasses instead of her current square glasses. Personality A bookworm who has intensive knowledge of spices and herbs, Shiomi is an expert on the science of spices and their effects in cooking. Once she enters lecture mode, she will solely focus on her lecture and will not notice anything else. While she has the educational knowledge, it is her assistant, Hayama Akira, who puts that knowledge into practice. Similarly to Megumi, Jun is extremely polite, has low self-esteem, and constantly apologies for her actions. This lead to a very humorous, endless apology loop with Megumi. Despite being a lecturer in the academy, she is often scolded by Hayama for her many faults such as sleeping on the ground or forgetting to care for the various spice plants in their kitchen, since most of her chores and even her duties are taken care by Hayama. Regardless, Jun has confidence in Hayama's abilities and mastery of spices even though she is sometimes livid about some of Hayama's crude jokes. Being one of Polar Star Gang Golden Era Legends, Jun knew both Gin Dōjima and Jōichirō Saiba during her time. Unfortunately, Jun is more hostile towards the latter as Jōichirō used her as a guinea pig for many of his creations, many of which left her emotionally scarred, creating a grudge against him. This grudge unfortunately has an effect on Soma whom she immediately punched when he told her that he was Jōichirō's son and initially refused to help him learn about spices. History Shiomi was one of, if not the youngest member of the Polar Star Golden Era. She passed Fumio Daimidō's entrance exam during her middle school years on her very first time. Upon her arrival into the dorm she met two of the dormitory's seniors: Gin Dōjima and Jōichirō Saiba. Jōichirō asked Jun if she wanted to try one of his dishes, which she happily accepted. Unfortunately for Shiomi, this one moment caused her a lifetime of trauma as a result of Jōichirō's experimental cooking. Though Jōichirō remembered those times fondly, Jun developed a deep resentment to Jōichirō for making her life miserable as his personal taste tester. As a result, Jun swore to never come into contact with Jōichirō again. Shiomi eventually graduated from the academy and became Tōtsuki's youngest lecturer to research the spices. In one of her journey for her spice research, Shiomi was supposed to seek the spices in some foreign country, which she accept it and found something odd of it. That was until she is saved by Akira Hayama, the local kid in this country, managed to sensed the bad quality of that spice that is mixed with a wrong combinations. Seeing Hayama has the potential, Shiomi recruited Hayama as her assistant. She would soon learn of his spice cooking affinity and the two would become a prominent team in the academy. Plot Life After Graduation and Soma's Visit For Curry Dishes Main Article:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc When the Tōtsuki Autumn Election approached, with a recommendation from Jōichirō, Shiomi was visited by Soma and Megumi and decided to greet them. Upon Soma's introduction, Shiomi immediately punched Soma after he mentioned that he was Jōichirō's son, which caused her to immediately deny any help to Soma. After telling her dark history about his father and Soma asked her assistance for her guide to the spice dishes, Shiomi refuses to give any aid to Soma but was willing to teach Megumi anything she needed to know. During Hayama's own introduction entered and convinced Shiomi to help Soma out after he lectured her about her recent neglect around the kitchen. With the compliment from Soma for her affluent knowledge, Shiomi began to explain about spice cooking, but soon trailed off from the topic, diving too deep into the subject. Akira decided that it was best that they have a taste of what she was talking about rather than just hearing about it. Akira took Soma and Megumi into the kitchen to try out some various spice dishes while Jun continued to lecture, unaware that they had left the room. Soon, Shiomi realized that they had left during her lecture and entered the kitchen with worries over her mind, accidentally hitting Soma with the door and apologizing to him. She would witness the rivalry form between Hayama and Soma as the latter left the building. Over the next few weeks after the Yukihira Genius's visit, Shiomi worried about Hayama's seriousness since his conversation with Soma and witnessed Hayama create his own Mixed Spices as his "secret weapon" preparation of the gourmet festival, which he spent overnight to do so. Even with the Curry Genius's confidence, Shiomi urged him not to go overboard before Hayama berates over her worrisome and her own faults, even his critique over her weight, which send Shiomi fumed in anger that she would take back her worries and hope he would lose in the event, which makes Hayama even more determined to win. Tōtsuki Autumn Election Event When the Autumn Election has finally commenced, Shiomi sat next to her fellow lecturer, Roland Chapelle and the rest of the faculty as they overlooked the "A" block participants presentation, which included Sōma and Hayama. After being seemly impressed Mito Ikumi's cookery, Shiomi turn her attention towards Hayama as she notices something about the Roti Naan that he was preparing, but refused to say anything else about it with high hopes that Hayama would present a remarkable dish for this event. During the judgement time, Shiomi continued to observed the student presentations, which she found them amazing after all of the dishes subdued the Block A head judge, Natsume Sendawara, as well as the tie score of Ikumi Mito, Ryōko Sakaki, Zenji Marui and Shun Ibusaki. As Hayama ranked 1st with 94 points, Shiomi wouldn't be more proud while punching Chapelle's right shoulder with no reason. Cooking Style *Most of Shiomi's cooking rooted in spices. However the extent of her cooking abilities have not been shown. In spite of this, it is noted that back in her days as a student at Tootsuki, she managed to pass the Polar Star entry test with flying colors on her first try. Clubs *None, but she is part of the staff in the academy. Unlike most of the Tootsuki Academy Faculty in the academy however, her seminar office is located distance from the building in the heart Trivia *Jun means Moisture. Shiomi means Viewing tide. *So far, Shiomi is the only member of the Tōtsuki Academy Faculty to have hostile feelings towards Soma. However this stems more from her grudge against his father Jōichirō, instead towards Soma himself. *Out of all Polar Star Gang Golden Era Legends so far, she is the only female legend. **She also is the only Golden Era Legend who is not known to have been in the Elite 10 Council. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Staff Category:Support Characters